I Forgot to Tell You
by SeaBreeze
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, and Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo. But what happens when he is forced to see Kagome again? Can they still be friends? Or is it too late to salvage even the friendship?
1. Place of No Return

I Forgot To Tell You: Place of No Return  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Inuyasha to the Charmed episode "P3 H20". IMPORTANT! This story takes place AFTER Naraku has been defeated. It focuses on Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Most of this is from Kagome's first person POV, but at times it won't be. It should be pretty obvious. Also, please don't not read this because Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo. Things will change, my dear, things will change. On one other note, the whole Charmed "P3 H20" thing won't kick in until chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Charmed. The plot and dialogue I took from the episode was written by Chris Levinson and Jack Estrin. The song "I love you" belongs to Sarah McLachlan, and "Beautiful Goodbye" belongs to Amanda Marshall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I rolled the entire shikon no tama across the floor dully as my chin rested in my hand. Sango, a room over, was cooking. Turns out she makes quite the housewife.  
  
"Kagome," she called. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," I called back.  
  
The shikon no tama was mine. And this is what I did with it. I rolled it. Not like I could do much else, since I already purified it ten times over. Inuyasha had given it to me when he told me that he chose Kikyo over me. Some consolation prize, huh? When I tried to go back home through the well, I couldn't. The link was broken. So on top of being dumped for some dead priestess and losing the one I loved, I couldn't return to my true home. I'll never see my mother again, or Souta or Grandpa. And I'm stuck in feudal Japan with this stupid jewel that is utterly useless to me.  
  
And it's not like it's all bad. I live with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. They're my friends, and I do love them dearly. But they're not my family, and they're not Inuyasha. I hate to sound ungrateful, because Sango and Miroku took me, as well as Shippo, in when they could've easily lived alone. But I'm stuck 500 years in the past to watch the one person I love more than anything be with someone else. Sometimes it's hard not to be bitter.  
  
I would give [i]anything[/i] to get Inuyasha back. He can take the stupid jewel if he likes. He took away possibly the only thing that would've made being stuck in the feudal era okay. And if I had it my way, he would've chosen me, and Kikyo would've gone to hell. The well would not be closed off, and it would be like old times. Only we'd have the jewel. Heck, I'd settle for having Inuyasha still undecided. At least I could be with him.  
  
Miroku joined Sango in the kitchen and he took over. She came in and sat quietly next to me.  
  
"Kagome," she said again, softly. "Are you thinking about him again?" Let me take the time to say that I love Sango, she is my sister. I looked away as tears brimmed in my eyes.  
  
"No," I lied.  
  
"Then what's on your mind?" she asked.  
  
"Inuyasha," I whispered, and threw my arms around her neck, sobbing silently. Sango held me and patted my head until I was asleep, and it never took me long nowadays.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miroku came in and sat next to Sango.  
  
"She is still thinking about Inuyasha?" he inquired. Sango nodded and stroked her sleeping friend's hair.  
  
"Can you blame her?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No," he replied. "But I can blame Inuyasha."  
  
*~*~*  
  
When I woke up, I was still being held by Sango.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered groggily. She smiled down at me and shook her head.  
  
"No," she said. "I wanted to see Miroku cook, anyways." We both looked over her shoulder to see Miroku fumbling with a hot plate. We grinned at each other. Sango took the jewel from my hand and looked over it.  
  
"I can't believe this is what all the trouble was about," she said, turning it over. She tensed suddenly, rubbing her finger over one small spot.  
  
"Miroku!" she yelled. Confused, I took it from her.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. Sango swallowed and looked at me.  
  
"It's chipped,"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fed up with my destiny  
  
And this place of no return  
  
Think I'll take another day  
  
And slowly watch it burn  
  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
  
And I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
  
Do you ever think of you and I  
  
*~*~* 


	2. Catch My Breath Again

I Forgot to Tell You: Catch My Breath Again  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Now our two favorite characters must meet up again. 'Tis destiny, is it not? Take that, Kikyo.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. "Breaking the Habit" belongs to Linkin Park, and man is it a good song.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I blinked at Sango wordlessly.  
  
"But Sango. . . wouldn't Kagome have sensed the shard somewhere? And if the shikon wasn't whole. . ." Miroku seemed dumbfounded, as did we all. Sango stood, looking grim but determined.  
  
"Kagome. . . I am sorry, but I must go get Inuyasha. You must help him find the last shard of the Shikon no tama." She said. It was like she sucked all the air out of my lungs. I lurched at her, unable to speak but begging her with my eyes not to go. Miroku laid a hand on my shoulder and looked at Sango.  
  
"Sango, it is not fair to ask this of Kagome." He said, giving her a look I wasn't supposed to see. Not that it mattered, my brain wasn't sorting things out too well at the time.  
  
"Of course it isn't fair, Miroku. I would do it, but I cannot detect the shards as she can. Only she and Inuyasha can find the last shard." She looked at me and before I knew it she was hugging me tightly. "Be strong, Kagome." She whispered.  
  
"Please don't bring him back here, Sango," I begged once I had regained my voice. "Why can't we leave the shard as it is? It can't cause too much harm. . ." but I knew it could, so I let her go. She summoned Kirara, who grew to accommodate her friend, and we watched them soar off.  
  
"Kagome, would you like Sango and I to accompany you in retrieving the last shard?" Miroku asked after a moment, resting his hands gently on my shoulders. I was touched by his kindness.  
  
"Miroku. . . I don't want you and Sango to have to come along needlessly. Who knows how long it will take to find the shard? It could be months." I said, holding back the sob in my throat. I wanted them to come along more than anything, but as I said, I didn't want to waste their time. Then I realized that I may be spending a whole lot of time with Inuyasha, just the two of us- and my heart flew and crashed at the same time.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I almost cringed when I heard Kirara land. I was so apprehensive that I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath.  
  
"Breathe," Miroku ordered in a whisper, and I did so.  
  
'No matter what,' I thought, 'Inuyasha will NOT see that I am in pain!' I gritted my teeth and put all my strength in that thought, and waited to face him again. Sango entered first, holding Kirara, and then- him.  
  
I felt my heart hit the roof of my mouth.  
  
"Miroku. Kagome." He acknowledged us. Miroku forced a smile.  
  
"Inuyasha, good to see you-"  
  
"Cut the crap, Miroku. What am I here for? Sango wouldn't tell me." Inuyasha growled. This time Miroku didn't try to force anything.  
  
"The jewel, Inuyasha. It is chipped." He said, glaring at his former friend. Inuyasha looked surprised, then doubtful.  
  
"Really. Let me see it." He held his hand out to me, and I tossed it. I didn't want to touch him. He looked at me for a moment, as if he knew this, and then focused on the jewel. "Looks fine to me," he said, giving Sango a look. She glared at him.  
  
"Looks fine. But feel it, carefully, all the way around." She said, coming over to stand by me. She put a hand on my shoulder as well, and Kirara leapt from her arms into mine. I could feel the strength the three of them were trying to give me, and smiled slightly. Inuyasha saw this and glared at me.  
  
"Feh. What are you smiling at, Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing. Do you feel the chip?" I asked. Amazed at my boldness, I congratulated myself inwardly. Inuyasha rubbed his fingers over it once more and handed it to Sango.  
  
"I guess. So we gotta go find this shard? Are you sure you don't sense it now, Kagome?" he asked. I shook my head. Inuyasha looked away in disgust.  
  
"Let's go then. Get it over with."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
*~*~* 


	3. One More Chance

I Forgot to Tell You: One More Chance  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: So the journey begins. Or. . . is it. . . re-begins? Eh, anyway. Kagome and Inuyasha go looking for the shard. Inuyasha is still unnecessarily rude and angry. Don't you think Kagome has more of a right to be rude and angry? Yeah. I thought so too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and "Post Script" belongs to Finch.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha stormed out of the little home, expecting me to follow. That jerk. I hugged Sango and Miroku goodbye (Sango quickly shoved some food, a bedroll, and clean underwear into my backpack) and kissed Kirara. I hadn't seen Shippo in a while, but apparently Inuyasha didn't care to see him. Which really makes me mad, because Shippo is completely innocent of anything. He doesn't deserve Inuyasha's anger.  
  
Eventually I followed him out, and when I got there he yelled at me for taking so long.  
  
"What took you so long?!? We have to get this over with as quickly as possibly!!" he snapped. I just glared at him.  
  
"You can't expect me to pick up and leave like that!" I said. It almost felt like we were bickering like we always had, but there was tension there now.  
  
We started off in some undetermined direction. We really had no clue where this stupid little chip was, so random was our compass. Inuyasha said nothing and fumed for the entire first day, and when we found our first campsite, I decided to ask him about it.  
  
"What's on your mind, Inuyasha? You've been quiet the whole day." I said, trying to sound friendly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING, SHOVING ME WITH YOU AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!" he burst out. I was shocked. It really, really hurt, but he wouldn't know that.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha. Don't be so subtle, come right out and just say how you feel." I said nonchalantly, as if I really couldn't care less how he felt about me. He seemed to soften completely, looking almost pitiful.  
  
"Kagome- that's not what I meant." He said sadly. "So. . . how is Souta doing?" he was trying to salvage the conversation. Bad move. I blinked at him, and then looked away.  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"What? What do you mean, 'you wouldn't know'?" he asked. He didn't know? I was shocked again.  
  
"The well closed off, Inuyasha." I said. He stared at me.  
  
"'Closed off'? But. . . that's not possible. . . why?" he asked. I shrugged and began unfolding my bedroll.  
  
"I don't know. But I can't use it anymore. I've tried. I guess now that Naraku is gone, it doesn't need to be used anymore." I tried desperately not to think of Souta or my mother or Grandpa.  
  
"Kagome. . ." he began softly, but I cut him off.  
  
"I don't want your pity, Inuyasha." I said bluntly. I crawled in my bedroll and turned so that my back was to him. After a moment, he moved and leaned against the tree I was lying beneath.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When I woke up the next morning, the grass beside my head was dewy. I love morning dew, it's so cool and refreshing. I heard sizzling sounds behind me, and turned to see Inuyasha had rekindled the fire and was attempting to cook. He saw me looking.  
  
"I. . . wanted to cook breakfast." He said gruffly, as if this was some new manly hobby. I shrugged out of my bedroll and sat on top of it.  
  
"What've you got on there?" I asked, yawning.  
  
"Rabbit," he said, indicating the animal roasting on the stick above the fire. A rabbit for breakfast. 'But Trix are for kids!' My sleepy mind thought slap-happily.  
  
"How are Sango and Miroku and Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, surprising me out of my American breakfast food state.  
  
"You miss them?" I asked, suppressing a grin.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"They're wonderful. Miroku and Sango have established quite the household for the rest of us." I said. Inuyasha glanced at me.  
  
"Miroku and Sango. . .?" he asked. I nodded, and I saw him try hard not to smile. We ate in silence, and packed up in about 3 minutes.  
  
As we walked on, I kept felting something nag at the back of my mind. It was almost as if I were sensing a shard, but I was definitely not. It was similar to sensing a shard, but not the same as. After a few hours, I began to see that something was bothering Inuyasha as well.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" I asked. "Do you sense something?" he looked at me quizically.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything, but I feel a demon's presence nearing us as we speak." He stood on his toes and lifted his nose to the air, sniffing. "Now I can smell it, too."  
  
"How close, do you think?" I asked somewhat nervously. Inuyasha glanced at me. He seemed to do that a lot, not wanting his eyes to rest on me for too long.  
  
"I'd say about a few hours off. If we pick up speed, maybe more." We both began walking quicker, avoiding the obvious idea that I could ride on his back and he would get us away from whatever it was in a second.  
  
After an hour and a half went by, Inuyasha was edgy.  
  
"I'm not liking this, Kagome. It's moving fast, and it's headed right at us. I'm pretty sure it was following us all along. Go run into the woods as far as you can. After it passes, I'll come get you." He said all this while scanning the horizon for some hideous youkai, and I nodded. I ran off into the woods, as he had told me, and he was out of my sight after 10 minutes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I wish it didn't hurt, hurt like this  
  
to say these things to you  
  
I'll sacrifice one moment for one truth  
  
If we get through tomorrow then we'll be fine  
  
We'll wait for forever and see how close we get  
  
It's just another day,  
  
One more chance to get this right  
  
*~*~* 


	4. Somewhere in the Middle

I Forgot to Tell You: Somewhere in the Middle  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Oh no! A Youkai! This is just like old times! * hugs first Inuyasha episodes * Oh, and the first part is general third person pov, but it goes back to Kagome after the little starry things.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, and "Somewhere in the Middle" belongs to Dishwalla.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha felt the youkai coming at him- fast. Whatever it was, it had speed. He crouched and readied himself, unsheathing tetsusaiga. As the youkai approached, he saw that it was a giant snake-type thing. A poisoned, sickening, electric green in color, its eyes were burning red on its head and teeth the length of his arm gleamed shocking white. It lunged at Inuyasha, and he slashed tetsusaiga and jumped back, but it had stopped just in time.  
  
"Inuyasha," it hissed, dragging out the last part of his name. He looked at it in disgusted surprise.  
  
"Yeah? What's it to ya?" he snarled. The snake youkai stuck out its tongue, sniffing.  
  
"You sent the girl into the woods. Smart, but not smart enough!" to his great surprise, the youkai hurled itself in the exact direction Kagome had run off.  
  
"No you don't!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran and jumped, landing on it's huge back and running until he was on top of it's head. "Who's in charge now?" he snickered, but the youkai shook it's massive head and he was thrown off.  
  
"Damn," he muttered as it slithered in a rush past. He heard Kagome's terrified scream and flew in that direction. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I screamed bloody murder as a giant snake youkai came towards me.  
  
"You are Kagome, you are the one she wants!" It hissed at me, and I tried my best to climb up the nearest tree.  
  
"The one who wants?" I managed to yell down at my pursuer. It narrowed its eyes at me and lunged. Holy cow, that thing had big teeth! It only missed me because the attack freaked me out and I fell off my branch. I landed heavily and scrambled to get out of there, and fast, but there was a sharp pain in my left forearm. I bit my lip and suppressed a cry, but while I went through all this the snake youkai had found me. It reared up, and I curled up into a ball waiting for the strike to come. But it didn't. I looked up cautiously, and all I saw was red.  
  
"Inuyasha," I whispered. He slashed the youkai across its right eye, momentarily blinding it. Turning, he scooped me up and onto the top most branch of the tallest tree in the area before jumping down again for another attack.  
  
It really didn't take very long for him to finish it off. First he slashed the other eye, and then with numerous deep cuts, it was losing strength. As it died, Inuyasha stood before it with tetsusaiga ready.  
  
"Who sent you?" he ordered. The monstrous snake opened it's mouth slightly.  
  
"Kikyo. . ." it whispered, then shuddered and died. Inuyasha stood disbelieving for a moment, and then stuck the sword clear through it's head to make sure it was dead. He left it there (where it transformed back to it's regular state), and then leapt up to join me on the branch.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked, concern filling his voice. I held my arm and nodded towards it.  
  
"I think it's broken," I managed to squeak out. Inuyasha's concern rose.  
  
"Does it hurt much?" he asked, moving closer to get a better look. I bit my lip and looked away, eyes filling with tears.  
  
". . .no. . ." I lied weakly.  
  
"Feh. Let me wrap it up." Inuyasha took off his outer kimono and then ripped off a sleeve of the inner one. Ripping it into long strips with his claws, he picked up a stick and looked at me. "This is going to hurt, Kagome. Whatever you do, don't sit me." I nodded and braced myself. Inuyasha set the stick against my arm, and then he quickly and tightly wrapped the strips around both the stick and my arm. With the first revolution of the cloth, I grabbed his shoulder with my good arm and gripped.  
  
"Damn, woman! Your claws are almost worse than mine!" but he didn't falter in wrapping my arm. When he was done, I had to admit it felt good to have it so securely set.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha," I said, releasing my grip from his shoulder. In his skin I could see five little grooves from my nails. I cringed. "Sorry about that." Inuyasha shrugged the outer kimono back on.  
  
"It's nothing." He lifted my cautiously in his arms and jumped to the ground. He set me down and grabbed the sword from the youkai's head. I guess he just assumed we would be going back the way we had come, but my senses told me otherwise.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .!" I began. He stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Something tells me that we should go the other way."  
  
"You mean deeper into the woods?" he sounded shocked. I shrugged and nodded. Looking put out, he turned and walked ahead of me. "Come on, then," I followed.  
  
"Kagome," he began after 3 hours of walking. I was startled, and he sounded like whatever he was going to say wasn't easy for him. "I'm. . . sorry. About the youkai. The one that. . . Kikyo sent." It was obviously an effort for him. I shrugged.  
  
"You didn't send it, did you? You have no reason to be sorry." I explained logically. He still didn't seem persuaded, and I heard him mutter something under his breath.  
  
"I have more than a few reasons to be sorry." He had said, and I wasn't meant to hear it. But I did. I debated whether or not to say anything about it, but after awhile it was too late.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha. . . I sense something." I said. He looked at me sharply.  
  
"The shard?" he asked.  
  
"I guess. . . it's far away, but since we started going this way it gets stronger and stronger."  
  
"Hm."  
  
*~*~*  
  
tripping hard falling down onto the ground  
  
cause I can't stand up  
  
and I can't fall down  
  
cause I'm somewhere in the middle of this  
  
when you think it makes you angry  
  
when I think I want you more and more and more  
  
*~*~* 


	5. I Love You

I Forgot to Tell You: I Love You  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and RK-128 for being my "bouncer". Also, this is the one where the P3-H20 kicks in. If you've seen it, some of the conversation here should seem familiar.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "I Love You", for which this whole story is named. Sarah McLachlan.  
  
*~*~*  
  
oh and every time I'm close to you  
  
there's too much I can't say  
  
and you just walk away  
  
*~*~*  
  
Eventually we began to see the signs of an approaching village. Smoke rose in slow spirals above the trees ahead. Inuyasha was tense again, and I wondered if it was another demon.  
  
"Inuyasha, is something the matter?" I asked. He looked at me, and then at the village.  
  
"Not yet." He replied, and I got the sense that it was one of those things that I would just have to find out on my own. I looked curiously at the village, but it didn't look out of the ordinary. Even as we got there and walked down the common streets, nothing was odd. Sure, the people were frightened of Inuyasha, but that's normal. At least they didn't try to attack him, like usual.  
  
I could detect the shard getting closer and closer, but I didn't dare disturb Inuyasha. He seemed to be on some sort of. . . mission. He was acting really weird. . . like he was trying to recall something. It took me a little while to realize that even when I followed Inuyasha, the strength of the shard's nearness grew. How did he know where it was? Or did he know?  
  
Inuyasha took a sharp turn down a little path and I followed him. I kept shooting him questioning looks, but I really doubt he got them. He was focused on a little house just ahead, and nothing else was getting to his senses. As we got closer to the home, a small man stepped out onto front porch. He saw us and gasped, stumbling backwards.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha. . .!" he stuttered.  
  
"Where are my mother's things?" Inuyasha demanded harshly.  
  
"I-in the backr-r-room." The man whimpered. I would've felt sorry for him, but Inuyasha had hurried into the house and I had no choice but to follow. With every step I could feel the shard getting closer, and once we got to "the backroom", I knew it was in there.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I said excitedly. "the shard! It's in here!" I began digging through a box, and after 30 seconds I had found it, glowing for all its size. I turned to him happily, holding the miniscule shard of the shikon no tama. "Look." but he was frozen, back facing me. He kneeled slowly to a crate.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly. "These are my mother's things." I put the shard safely in the glass jar and knelt by him quietly. He pulled out the first item, a packet of silk tied in string, and set it on the floor. Underneath that was a folded kimono, dusty with age, but beautiful. Inuyasha pulled it out, shaking gently. He sneezed, and for a minute one of his ears went lopsided and I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked. He pressed the kimono to his nose and inhaled, then set it down next to the silk packet. The rest of the crate held ordinary things, like a small painting of a dog demon (Inuyasha's father, without a doubt), recipes, a small red ball.  
  
Inuyasha tossed the ball into the air and caught it a few times, and I picked up the silk packet gently. Carefully untying the string that held it together, I found several letters- old and fading, but letters.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Letters. . ." I held them out for him to see, and he grabbed them from me.  
  
"Letters from my mother. . . to my father. Is this a. . .?" he looked at me.  
  
"A love letter?" I asked cautiously. We began reading shyly, alternating paragraphs as we went.  
  
"'I understand the difficulties of a youkai-human relationship and my answer is still the same as it always was. No one understands me the way you do, no one can.'" I read, engrossed in this ancient love story.  
  
"'What I wouldn't give for what other people consider ordinary- ordinary problems that don't concern evil spirits or mortal danger, being with the one I love without a second thought, a life of freedom.'" Inuyasha's face burned as he looked at me, and I began to blush as I looked away.  
  
"It's like I could have written these. . ." I murmured.  
  
". . .I wish you had." His reply came softly, in a cracked whisper, and I shook my head.  
  
"What would it've changed?" I asked quietly, staring him straight in the eyes. He looked away guiltily. I took the letters from him and folded them up in the silk, tying it neatly. "Are you taking them?" I asked, holding them out to him, but my voice was hoarse. He shook his head.  
  
"No. Kagome. . . I. . . I want you to have them." He pressed them back into my hands. I held them tightly to my chest but couldn't hold back my bitter reply.  
  
"What, is this part two of my consolation prize?" tears burned my eyes and I wiped them away, not caring if he saw. He reached for my face sadly, but I stepped away. "You have already chosen Kikyo, Inuyasha." I think at that moment my heart broke all over again, and from the look on Inuyasha's face, so did his. But that was his choice, and nothing could change that.  
  
For a moment nothing happened, until I noticed that my shikon detecting senses were acting oddly. I pulled the glass jar out to see that the light it had radiated when I first found it was slowly fading.  
  
"Oh no. . ." I whispered, horrified.  
  
"We need to add it to the rest of the shikon, quickly, " Inuyasha said.  
  
"It's with Sango. . .but. . . how can we get back there in time to. . . can you? I mean, is it breaking the rules?" I clutched the jar gently along with the packet of letters. Inuyasha looked at me again, and it was clear that so many emotions were running through him right now.  
  
"What rules haven't we already broken?" he asked. He stepped towards me. "I have to hold you," he said. I relented and let him scoop me up gently. "Hold on tight," he said. I was glad, because it gave me a good excuse to do just that. I wrapped my good arm around his neck tightly and buried my face in it , if for the last time. As he ran towards Sango and Miroku's, I sobbed into him. I don't think there was any way he could've not noticed, because I was shaking with sobs and getting him pretty wet. It didn't take more than two hours to get there, and I cherished every moment.  
  
*~*~*  
  
and I forgot  
  
to tell you I love you  
  
and the night's too long  
  
and cold here  
  
without you  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so  
  
*~*~* 


	6. Crystal Baller

I Forgot to Tell You: Crystal Baller  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter, though I will do an epilogue if asked (epilogue is the right word, right?). Anyways, the ending will not satisfy people, but if you listen to the song and the lyrics to the song. . . * giggles insanely * Angsty chapter, folks. I'm so proud now that I actually know what 'angst' means. If part of this sounds familiar, it's because I unknowingly (but subconsciously) wrote it to a scene from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.. Third Eye Blind owns the amazing song "Crystal Baller". I. Worship. Them. Almost as much as I do Inuyasha. But nothing ever comes close to that, now does it?  
  
*~*~*  
  
I wonder what the whole thing's for. . .  
  
I dream of lives we could have had before  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Inuyasha and I finally arrived at Sango and Miroku's, I wasn't ready for the whole thing to be over. This was probably the last time I'd ever have with Inuyasha. At that moment I hated Kikyo with everything inside me, and loved Inuyasha with the same. I knew that I had tears streaming down my face but I really didn't care.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo greeted us as we came. The mood was so somber that not even Shippo called out like he usually would. For a minute, no one moved and I thought hopefully that time had frozen so I could stay with Inuyasha, in his arms just for a little bit longer. But then Sango held out her hand and the shikon no tama, and Inuyasha slowly and carefully set me down. I walked hesitantly away from Inuyasha and took the jewel from Sango. Taking out the little chip, I put it in its place and held the entire thing tightly between my hands. With a warm and tingly feeling, the jewel was finally whole.  
  
A powerful heat rushed through my body, and I somehow felt powerful and enlightened. But it really didn't matter, so I pocketed the jewel. Sango took my broken arm gently.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Inuyasha took a few steps closer.  
  
"A demon attacked us," he said. She looked at me.  
  
"Did it do this to you?" she asked. I laughed, but it was absurd and out of place.  
  
"No. This happened when I was trying to get away from it and fell out of a tree." I said. Miroku came up to stand behind Sango.  
  
"Looks to me like Inuyasha has not taken care of Kagome very well." He said harshly. Inuyasha's eyes flashed, but he said nothing. "Why would a demon attack you?" Miroku asked. I looked away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo sent it." He reluctantly and ashamedly said. Miroku snorted bitterly, stepping protectively in front of Sango and me.  
  
"Unfortunately, Inuyasha, I cannot allow you to endanger my home any longer. I would appreciate it if you would leave." His voice was unnaturally harsh and angry. Sango put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Miroku. . ." she said softly. Inuyasha glared at his former friend.  
  
"I thought you would know that I would never endanger my friends, Miroku-"  
  
"Friends?!? Friends? We are not "friends", Inuyasha, you had decided this when you chose Kikyo. You decided to disown us, disown even Kagome! Look what you have done to her! She is only a girl, and stuck in a time 500 years behind her own! Now would you kindly LEAVE." I gaped at Sango and Shippo, and them at me. We had never seen Miroku so angry. He sighed, relaxing. "I am sorry, Inuyasha. But you cannot leave for as long as you did and show up expecting a friendly reunion. Especially considering the great hurt you have caused." That sounded more like Miroku- calm, controlled, sensible. Inuyasha was silent for a moment.  
  
"You're right, Miroku. I am sorry for my choice and the pain I caused, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I don't expect forgiveness or anything, and I will leave after I get to spend some time with Kagome." He looked not at Miroku now, but me. I sat with my mouth open until Sango elbowed me.  
  
"I. . . um. . . sure?" I squeaked, unable to wrap my brain around it. Then Sango gently ushered me forward towards Inuyasha. I went to him, and we began to walk away.  
  
"Be careful, Kagome." Miroku called after me. Inuyasha and I turned around as Sango hit him.  
  
"Leave Inuyasha alone, Miroku! You know he will protect her." Sango said in a hushed tone. Miroku frowned at her.  
  
"Why are you so sure?" he asked. We were no longer a part of the conversation. We turned and began walking away again, but I couldn't help but hear Sango's answer. Knowing Inuyasha's hearing, he couldn't have missed it either.  
  
"Because he still loves her! Can't you tell?!"  
  
We didn't hear Miroku's answer, probably because we didn't want to hear more. Once we had gotten far enough away not to hear or see Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha began talking.  
  
"Kagome. . . I've missed you." He had never been so candid with me.  
  
"I missed you too," I said slowly. We were quiet for a while.  
  
"Kagome-!" he burst out. I looked at him. "I made a mistake!" he was breathing heavily.  
  
"Hm?" I asked, confused. Inuyasha turned to me and grabbed my hand.  
  
"In. . . choosing Kikyo." He was struggling and gripping my hand tightly. I was shocked and unsure of what to say.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ."  
  
"No. . . Kagome. . . it should've been you all along, and I knew that. . .but, Kagome, you don't understand what it's like to be. . . to be. . . Kikyo was my first. . . my first. . . and I can't NOT be with her, I can't explain it, I just can't. . ."  
  
"Loyalty." I said. Inuyasha looked at me, confused. "You're half-dog demon." I explained. "Dogs are known for loyalty, Inuyasha. Man's best friend. Didn't you know that?" he looked down and didn't answer.  
  
"Kagome." He said softly. He pulled my hand close to himself, and in doing so pulled me closer. "If I had been free to choose, I would have chosen you. I wanted to choose you, I needed to choose you. But Kikyo needed me. And I was with her first, so I owed it to her. . ." He was staring guiltily but determinedly into my eyes. I had begun to lose my will to show no pain to him. I began crying silently.  
  
"You owed it to me, too," I choked. "and just because she was first I get stuck here in this stupid time without my family or my home or you!" I turned violently away from him.  
  
"Kagome. . ." his voice was full of regret. I interrupted him angrily.  
  
"No, Inuyasha! Don't you 'Kagome' me! I don't care if you wish you had picked me instead, because you chose Kikyo and you will go back to her. Don't give me all of this crap when I know I'm never going to see you again!" I fell clumsily to my knees and broke down completely. "Don't tell me all these things when I know that inevitably she'll drag you down to hell. THAT is what I can't forgive, Inuyasha, you choosing the girl who wants to drag you to hell. Lead me on and make me believe we're friends, and then maybe even more, and then leave me, fine. But don't make me watch her drag you to hell. Go away, Inuyasha, please don't make me do this. . ." my head hung down and I sobbed, and I heard Inuyasha move to stand above me.  
  
"Kagome. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, all of it. I never wanted this to happen to you. I also wanted to thank you, Kagome. . . you made me happy just by being there, and you gave me strength. Nobody but you could've done that. I wish there was a way that Kikyo could forgive me and go where she belongs, but that won't happen." He was on his knees too, and he grabbed my wrists, forcing me to look at him. "I want to be with YOU, Kagome." He pulled me closer. I just began sobbing harder.  
  
"You know what else, Inuyasha? I swore that I'd always be by your side forever. But you won't let me do that."  
  
Inuyasha hugged me fiercely, and didn't let go for quite a while. Then he pulled away a bit, so his face was barely touching mine.  
  
"Say the word, Kagome." He was whispering and intense. "Say the word and I'll forget Kikyo ever existed." But what he offered me I had to refuse. I shoved him away.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have already chosen!" I yelled. He squeezed me once more and got up.  
  
"Then I will return to Kikyo. I will miss you, Kagome." He kissed my forehead with gentleness I wasn't aware that he had, and was gone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Can we try and take the high road  
  
though we don't know where it ends  
  
I want to be your Crystal Baller  
  
I want to show you how it ends  
  
Can we talk about tomorrow and the promise that it brings  
  
I wonder where we're all going  
  
I'm homesick for your primal knowing  
  
I wonder why the wind keeps blowing  
  
you through my mind  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ack, no tomatoes. I know that's a terrible ending, but there's going to be a sequel. I'm not sure if I'll post it under "I Forgot to Tell You" or something else. But promise me you'll all check it out ;) Arigato, merci, and thank you. 


End file.
